My Calligraphy Teacher
by Miniki Yushido
Summary: Rangiku can't help it. Her teacher is just too fasinating for her to focus on the work. Aizen becomes enticed when one of his students falls into his arms. What will happen when he has to take her home after an embarrassing situation? Co-Author: Abba Ibichi
1. Ch 1: Distractions

_~Rangiku~ _

_Aizen Sousuke_. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. As he began to lecture, I daydreamed; imagining that voice saying my name, whispering it, moaning it in—

I snap back into reality as my friend and senior student at _Shinoreijutsuin, _Gin Ichimaru, nudges me, not for the first time, roughly.

"What?" I say, unable to keep the exasperation out of my voice.

Gin rolls his eyes and whispers to me fiercely. "You're being called on, you idiot."

"What are you talking about?" I punch him in the shoulder.

"Miss Matsumoto?" My eyes widen and I feel a blush creep along my cheeks as I look to the front of the room to see Aizen staring back at me expectantly. "Thank you for volunteering. Now, please come to the front of the room." _Volunteering?_

Hurriedly, I stand and begin to make my way down the stairs. I turn and glare as I hear Gin snicker at me. My glare turns to a look of shock as my sandal catches on the hem of my _shihakusho_ and I find the floor rushing up to meet me. Suddenly there are supportive hands under my arms, lifting me back up. My eyes come to lock with, guess who, Aizen's.

"Are you okay, Miss Matsumoto?" His voice is soft, hitting me like a punch in the gut.

I stammer out a reply, face hot. "Y—yea. I, umm, just tripped is all. You know, top heavy and all." I try, unsuccessfully, to laugh it off.

Aizen smiles benevolently. "Yes, well, I think I should use Soi Fon for this demonstration. I don't need you hurting yourself."

Shamefaced, I turn and walk back to my seat, all the while feeling those piercing russet eyes follow me. I rest my heads on my breasts, too embarrassed to lift it for the rest of class. Gin nudges me as people begin to rise and exit. Silently, I stand and let him lead me from the room, resignedly laying my head on his shoulder. _Smooth move, Rangiku, just smooth._

_~Aizen~_

I gather the clumsy student in my arms, keeping her from an unhappy meeting with the marble floor. I can't help but let my eyes linger on the voluptuous form of her breasts straining to be free of their restrictive clothing. As her eyes meet mine I hold in a breath, looking into that gorgeous face. After what seems like an eternity, but is truthfully only seconds, I compose myself and move on, dismissing her. As I watch Rangiku slowly proceed back to her seat, I decide to call on someone who would definitely help me regain my poise.

"Yes, well, I think I should use Soi Fon for this demonstration. I don't need you hurting yourself." At the look on her face, that look of utter shame and humiliation, I can't help but feel a stab of guilt.

I put my culpability aside as Soi Fon steps up to the front of the room. I make my way to the podium, trying to put my mind onto the topic of the next character I was going to demonstrate, but finding it very difficult. I turn on the _reiatsu_ projector and begin the lesson.

"Now Soi Fon," I say, turning my gaze her way. "In this next demonstration, you'll be showing your peers one of the more complicated characters in calligraphy…"

After a few demonstrations, most ending with quite a few students getting frustrated, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. My psyche, with a thought of its own, leads my eyes to where Rangiku is sitting. I watch as she leaves with one of the older students, Gin, head drooped onto his shoulder. I let out a low sigh, guilt coming back to me from my previous comment. My mind then wanders to that moment when her breasts nearly leaked out of her robes. I try to push those thoughts out of my heads as the day progresses, trying to focus on all the tasks and duties I have to accomplish. Finally, however, as the night stalks in and sleep starts to eat away at my reserve, I succumb to the seductive images that I'd tried so hard to detach myself from.

_~Rangiku~_

"Rangiku, get up!" Gin bends down to, again, attempt pulling the blanket away from me.

As his arm passes my stomach I spring. I grab the purple-haired _shinigami_-to-be and pull him under the covers with me. I can't help but giggle at the look of bewilderment staining his fox face. He pouts, and then glares at me as I break into sobs of laughter. Gin throws off the blanket and, in a flash, has me up and standing.

Feigning indignity, I shout at him. "How rude! Coming in a ladies room and hauling her from her bed. I could have been naked." Then, with a flirty tongue-in-the-cheek smile, I add. "Unless, of course, that was your plan all along?"

Gin just shakes his head. "I see a fatal flaw with your hypothesis. You are no lady. Now get dressed or we're going to be late."

I comply as he respectfully leaves the room, although I know him well enough to know he's trying to sneak a peek. As we walk to class, my eyes become heavier and heavier. I yawn as I sink into my chair. Before class even starts, I find myself asleep, an embarrassing pool of drool dribbling from my gaping mouth and forming in the cleavage of my boobs, spreading its way down, making a glistening path to my nipples.

A loud, sharp noise snaps me from my reverie. I lift my head and look around drowsily. Noticing the drool, I blush and try to discreetly wipe it away with my sleeve. I disentangle myself from the desk and stand, stretching languidly, letting my hands reach and quiver above my head. I then turn to leave for lunch.

_~Aizen~_

My head finally clear from last night (with a little help from a cold shower); I step into my classroom, moving towards the podium to set my lesson plans down. I see Gin Ichimaru leading a drowsy-looking Rangiku in amidst a small crowd of students making their way to their seats. _I wonder how she's doing. _I thing to myself as I finish getting my papers organized, my thoughts returning to my mind from yesterday.

"Good morning, class," I say, smiling. "I hope you all had a relaxing night, and that you got some rest. Today, we will be moving on to some more history and cultural influences that calligraphy has had on society, followed by some more demonstrations." My eyes catch sight of Rangiku, already passed out on the desk. I notice the shining trail leading down her cleavage, shivering at the thrill it brings me. Quickly, I avert my eyes. "Now open your books to chapter five and we'll begin…"

At the end of the class, as everyone begins packing up their schoolbags, one of the girls drops a beaker from her bag, watching as it falls to the floor and shatters. This wakes up Rangiku, who'd slept all through the lecture. I turn and notice Rangiku rise and scrub something off her breasts. Probably the drool from her nap. I watch as she stands up and stretches, my expression suddenly locked on those enormous breasts, imagining my hands feeling them, stroking…

I shake my head, shoving those thoughts away. _I wonder what it would be like to get close to her. _I sigh, trying to regain control of myself. Then an idea occurs to me…

"Miss Matsumoto?" I ask, gathering my papers. "May I have a word with you after class?"

I finish gathering my supplies as the bell rings; only Gin and Rangiku are in the room.

"I'm sorry, Mister Ichimaru, but I need to speak to her alone."

I see him glower at me, muttering something under his breath, but after a few seconds he leaves the room. I then turn my gaze back to Rangiku, who has begun to make her way down the steps. The expression on her face is that of nervousness, like she thinks I am going to discipline her.

"Thank you for staying after, Miss Matsumoto," I say softly, "I just have a few things we need to discuss."

She remains quiet, averting her gaze, and I can tell she's feeling tense. I smile warmly, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. You're not in trouble. Is everything alright? You seemed tired today."

Her eyes are wide with surprise and she turns her head to look at my hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks quickly start to develop… is she really blushing? I wonder why…?

"I—I didn't get much sleep," she says, almost shyly. "Wh—what did you need to talk with me about?"

I can't help but notice that, even while talking to me, she still won't look at me. "First I wanted to apologize for my comment yesterday. I realize that you were hurt by that, and I meant no disrespect."

Rangiku's eyes slowly look up to meet mine. For a second, I fell like time is slowing down to a near halt, my eyes locked in those azure orbs of hers.

"Th—thank you, Captain Aizen," she said quietly, blush deepening.

"I also noticed that you've been struggling in class, whether asleep or awake. I'm wondering if you'd like some help. Perhaps I could tutor you on days where your break coincides with my prep period. That way, I could lend a hand to a student in need of assistance and you won't be so far behind?"

It makes me happy to see her face break into a smile like that, like she'd just been told Yule had arrived early.

"Would you really do that for me? I would really appreciate it!"

I simply nod, smiling.

"Yes. Now, you should hurry along. We don't want Mister Ichimaru to get too impatient."

Rangiku, with a laugh, turns to leave. "Alright. I'll see you later!" She suddenly stops, spinning around precariously. "Oh, Captain Aizen! I almost forgot! There's going to be a student/staff mixer tonight, you should come."

"I'll be sure to," I say, making sure the room is in order. "Good bye, Miss Matsumoto."

"See you, Captain Aizen!" She shouts, skipping out of the room.

I wait for a moment, pondering the thought of seeing her everyday, then make my way to get some lunch.


	2. Ch 2: The Mixer

_~Rangiku~_

_Oh my god, oh my god. Oh. My. God._ It's all I can think as I drift around my room, picking out and discarding clothes. I finally get frustrated and decide to just wear my _shihakusho_. As I brush my hair and apply my makeup, I notice a box lying on the pile of blankets on my bed. I walk over and, curious, open it. Inside is a beautiful _shihakusho_ with a white sash tied round in a bow with pick accents draped down either side.

Excitedly, I dig out the tag. It has a short, simple note that reads:

_Since you drooled all over yours, I bought you this one._

_~Gin_

I smile fondly. Gin always came through for me, even when I didn't know I needed him to. Without pause, I strip off my normal wear and put on the new outfit. I blush slightly as I catch sight of myself in the mirror, seeing how perfect the fabric fit me. I jump as I hear someone banging on my door.

"Rangiku, hurry up or I'm not going!" I open the door to see an impatient Gin glaring at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready. No need to get your panties in a bunch." I walk out, striding down the hall. "Aren't you coming?"

Gin just stares at me, mouth agape.

"What is it? Is there food in my face or something?" I tilt my head, one hand roaming my chin and the other my cleavage.

He shakes his head, moving to catch up with me. "Nothing, I just have considerable taste is all."

I joke with him the rest of the way to Shino Academy's large lecture room where the party was being held. The first stop I make is the refreshment table, loading a plate with _tsurume_ and _pocky_. I notice the soul reaper guarding the _sake_ table holding a clipboard and gourds filled with _sake._ Recognizing the man as Captain Kenpachi Kiganjo, I swish my hips and saunter over. He seems unimpressed at my approach.

"Hey there, Captain. What do ya got for me?" I wink jokingly.

Captain Kenpachi sighs. "You again! You're the reason I have to stay sober! Here's your _sake_; that's all you get, so don't go guzzling it like last time."

I widen my gaze and pout. "Captain, you must be mistaken. That wasn't me."

Kenpachi's eyes sink down. "Uhuh, tell it to your boobs. Now, get outta here; Captain Kuchiki just walked in." He cracks his knuckles as I hurry away.

After almost a half hour of chatting and joking, I find Gin again. He's never been one for parties, so I'm no surprised when I find him tucked away in a corner. As I begin to scold him, I let my eyes wander around the room. As I look to the door, it opens and in steps Aizen, dark hair curling around his collar and glasses perched on his nose. I don't even realize that I've blocked out Gin's words and am focused on watching Aizen until Gin sighs, agitated.

"Don't just stare at him. If you're going to talk to him, go do it already."

I turn to reply to my friend, but he's no where to be seen. I stand there, fidgeting and ringing my hands. Taking my final gulp of _sake_, I gain my courage and make my way over to where he is talking with some fellow Captains. Just as I get within hearing range, I see a flash of black robes fly into the Captain's arms. The dark-haired, skinny girl nuzzles into his chest, speaking in quick, excited bursts. _Momo!_

Clenching my fists, I turn away, tears pricking my eyes. Whenever I was at lunch I'd always hear Momo bragging to Soi Fon and her friends about how much she admired Aizen and how she was bond to earn a seat in his squad. She also happens to be the best student in our calligraphy class. I let my hair fall into my face, hiding the tell-tale shine of tears making a trail down my cheeks. _How could I have ever believed I could compete with Momo?_

As I go to leave, I notice Kenpachi has left his post and is arguing with a grey-haired Captain. On a snap decision I refill my gourd and take another, draining it in three swift gulps. I set it back on the table and begin to retrace my path. I don't get halfway through the room when my vision goes fuzzy. Then I see Momo, still hanging on Captain Aizen's arm, and anger flares up in me. I drink down more _sake_ and stride over.

_What am I doing?_ Growling like an animal and ignoring the group's greeting, I smack Momo across the face. I smile in pleasure as the girl's eyes widen and she whimpers, her face crumbling as she begins to sob pathetically. It was just a slap! I fist my hand in her hair, dragging her to the floor and repeatedly cuffing her. I feel hands on my arms, yanking me away from the now bleeding girl, and I kick and scream in protest.

Suddenly, I feel a strong spiritual pressure weaken me and am forced off. I look up to see Captain Kenpachi's large form restraining me, his beady eyes glaring at me. _You're the one who left the sake unguarded, _I want to say, but can't find out how to make my mouth move. The room begins to spin as I look from one face to another, all showing signs of shock and disappointment. Then, there is one face, calm and collected, looking at me. Before sleep overcomes me, I smile weakly and raise a shaky hand in greeting.

"Hello, my Captain."

_~Aizen~_

I step into the lecture room, which is decorated very nicely for this evening's mixer. I look around at all the people there. _It's a much bigger turn-out than I anticipated. _I sigh slightly, putting on a smile as I walk towards Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, who are obviously enjoying the party.

"Hello, Captains," I say, waving slightly. "I hope you're both having a fine evening. Have I missed much?"

Captain Kyoraku laughs, clapping a hand on my shoulder cordially.

"Well, well! Look who decided to show up!" He hands me a glass of _sake_. "Drink up! How've those classes of yours been? I hear it's rather popular with the student body."

"It's going well," I say, sweeping my eyes over the crowd again as I take a sip from my glass. "I was actually recommended to come here by a student of mine."

Not having caught sight of Rangiku yet, I turn my attention fully to my fellow Captains. Ukitake, after another sip, sets his glass down on a nearby table. He looks at me and smiles. After a brief cough, he starts.

"Well, I'm actually glad you decided to show up. The only time we see you anymore is at the Captain meetings."

I chuckle slightly, setting my glass down as well. "It's been busy around the barracks lately, so I've not been able to—"

I suddenly feel something crash into my arm. I look down and see that it's Momo Hinamari, another student of mine. Despite my slight annoyance at the interruption, I put on a smile.

"Hello, Momo," I say to her, resisting the urge to push her off.

"Good evening, Captain Aizen!" She says excitedly. "Your lecture today was incredible as always! How do you know so much about such interesting topics?"

She continues to prattle on as I do my best to block her out and speak with Ukitake. Suddenly, I hear the laughter around me cut off with gasps as Momo is ripped away from my arm. My eyes widen, seeing that Rangiku had yanked her away, slapping her full in the face. Momo stumbles back into me, eyes filled with tears. I watch as Rangiku drags her to the floor and continues to beat on the smaller girl. I am too stunned to do or say anything, as seem to be my fellow group members. After the initial shock of Rangiku's outburst, Captain Kenpachi, acting as the designated bouncer, steps forward to pick a kicking and screaming Rangiku off of Momo.

_This is getting nowhere_, I think, beginning to increase my_ r__eiatsu. _My strength dazes her long enough for Kenpachi to pull her free of the other girl. After staring around the room drunkenly, her eyes fall on me and she greets me before passing out in Kenpachi's grasp. I immediately volunteer to take her back to her room.

"Well, I'm off to take care of this," I say to the other Captains, as I pick up the now unconscious Rangiku. "Have a good night."

I proceed to carry Rangiku to her room. Thank God I was a teacher; otherwise I'd be totally lost. I look down at her sleeping form, and allow a slight blush to develop on my face. I slip off my sandals and use my foot to open the door upon reaching her room. I walk over to the bed, gently laying her down. I then exert a bit more Spiritual Pressure, waking her from her drunken stupor.

"Rangiku?" I say quietly, yet sternly. "What happened out there?"


	3. Ch 3: Begging and Restraint

_~Rangiku~_

I open my eyes and notice how very dark it is. _Where am I?_ I feel the softness of my bed under me and realize Gin must have carried me home. As I go to sit up I feel an unfamiliar Spiritual Pressure. Fear momentarily grips me and I grope for an idea as a voice speaks out from the darkness.

"Rangiku?" The voice is threateningly quiet, like the calm before a storm. "What happened out there?"

_Out where?_ I try to remember what he's talking about, but my head is swimming. I screw my eyes shut in concentration and images start jumping out at me. The last thing I see is Aizen's calm, handsome face. _Aizen!_ I sharply look up at the Captain sitting at the edge of _my_ _bed!_

His stony expression doesn't change. "Rangiku, answer me."

"I—I'm not sure. I saw Momo; then I saw the _sake_ table; and then I saw her hanging all over you. It made me mad. She shouldn't hang on you like that…"

I see his eyes widen. "Why do you say that?"

I blush, knowing I shouldn't have said that; but, even as I think this, my treacherous tongue continues to answer him. "Because it should be me."  
>His head drops into his hands and I know I've gone too far.<p>

"You're really drunk. I suggest you get some sleep." Aizen gets ready to leave. "I will see you tomorrow, Miss Matsumoto."

I watch as my teacher walks to the door. My mind, already hazy, spins frantically, trying to think of something. Speaking his name softly, I crawl forward to the edge of the bed, the robe of my _shihakusho _slipping off my shoulder. I look on as he turns back to me, his chestnut eyes shadowed.

"Captain Aizen, please don't leave me like this. I…" My breath catches and I almost back out, but on a wave of drunken courage I finish, "I need you."

_~Aizen~ _

_"I need you."_

I stand there, at a loss for words.

_Did I hear that correctly?_ I think, running my hand through my hair, trying to decide how to respond. _As much as I've wanted to hear something like this from her, there's no possible way I can act on it, but I can't just walk away. What am I supposed to do?_

"Please Captain…" Rangiku says, almost pleading. "At least help me out of my clothes."

Her eyes, those wondrous cobalt spheres, gaze imploringly at me. My eyes drift to her shoulder, where part of her _shihakusho_ is drooping off, a strap of soft pink being revealed. I close my eyes, taking a slow, shuddering breath.

"I really should get someone else to." I manage to weakly protest, thankful that my voice has kept its steady tone.

Rangiku's hand reaches out towards me, shaking like a pale leaf in the space between us.

"C—Captain Aizen," her voice sounds softly, as unsteady as her hand. "Please… I'm begging you."

My reserve finally snaps. I can't say no, not when she's actually _begging _me. My resolve gone, I comply, walking back to her and slowly lowering the top of her robes. I gasp quietly as her bra comes into view, its pink texture overlaid with a lacy black mesh barely covering any of her breasts. The straps cross each other in the back to better support the weight of those large, voluptuous beauties of hers. But I can tell that with just a wrong move the whole thing would snap, falling uselessly away in a pink and black display.

Without thinking, I wrap my arms around her to rid her of the material. As I undo her bra's clip, it suddenly falls away from her flesh, her breasts bouncing into view. Unable to help myself, I stare at them, my jaw slightly agape. I continue to gaze, the image burning itself into my mind.

"Captain Aizen?"

Hearing my name, I snap back into reality, dragging my gaze back to hers.

"Yes, Miss Matsumoto?" I say, surprised by how calm I sound even now, my mind a jumble of thoughts and fantasies.

"If… if you want, you can…" she pauses slightly, slowly meeting my eyes. "You can touch them."

Suddenly, as if they have minds of their own, my hands slowly move to caress her breasts, gently groping them. As I do, a small moan escapes her lips, ringing in my ears despite its faintness. A slight shudder courses through my body at the sensation, my hands working a little rougher, the motions becoming faster as I let my thumbs slip over her already perked nipples.

"C—Captain!" She gasps out, her breathing ragged.

With effort, I remove my hands from her chest. Moving on before I get carried away, I let my hands trail down her velvety sides, stopping on her hips and holding them gently. After a brief hesitation, I slowly take hold of her robes again, starting to remove them fully. As I do, a smile touches my lips to see that the girl is also wearing a pair of panties to match the bra, now probably ruined. As the cloth moves further down, I notice a flash of pink and black colored lace at her thighs. Upon further inspection I discover the lacy fabric to be stockings of the same mesh-like material that gives a mouth-watering glimpse of the skin beneath. Letting the robes fall away, I take hold of the panties, tugging them down her curvaceous form. I take in a sharp breath as her flowering entrance comes into view, already beginning to moisten. I put a hand on each of her thighs, hooking my fingers in the tops of the stockings, and begin to remove them as well.

_I don't know how much more I can stand,_ I think to myself, trying to ignore the growing erection within my own robes. _Her body is so gorgeous!_

I continue to massage the stockings off, getting a good look at her legs. I run my hands up and down them once before removing her final article of clothing. Her legs are soft to the touch, almost like silk.

"Well…" Rangiku starts, looking away from me shyly, "how does it look?"

I couldn't form words to describe it. I could have sat there for days, thinking of a way to describe her beauty, and I could come up with nothing. I could only manage one word.

"Perfect."

Rangiku, with a blush and determined smile, places her hands on my _hoari_.

"Good; now it's your turn."

Before I can respond, let alone react, she flings the coat from my body and lunges for my own _shihakusho_. She removes the top half quickly, nearly tearing the fabric from the animalisticness of her movements. Her lips smash into mine, kissing me deeply as I return it. My hands skim up to her sides as hers move down to my robes again, pulling them down completely to leave me in my boxers.

"Miss M—Matsumoto," I say, my voice finally giving way to shakiness. "What are you doing?"

Her voice is unsteady at first, but then she gains confidence. "I—I'm claiming you," she replies, starting on my boxers, her breasts pressing against my abdomen. "In a way Momo never could."

She gasps suddenly, eyes widening as she catches sight of my length.

Losing control, I push her onto her back, pinning her beneath me.

"Is that so?" I say, my voice regaining composure. "Shall we see how that goes?"

I position myself in front of her entrance, now soaked with her own love juices. I begin to push into her, but stop as she whimpers with pain. I pull back, looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Y—yes… it's just…" Her voice is soft, barely audible. "I've never done this before…"

My eyes widen. With her looks, I thought that this would have happened before. Then I smile softly. _I get to take her for my own._

"Don't worry," I say softly, stroking her cheek. "I promise to be gentle." I reposition myself, ready to help this beauty learn the feeling of completion.


	4. Ch 4: Familiarizing

_~Rangiku~_

I can tell how red my face is. I want to look away, to hide my blush, but I can't. I watch as Aizen, my calligraphy teacher, the man I fantasize about, touches me. I look away shamefully as I admit to my inexperience. I snap out of calling myself a failure and look back at him as I realize he is speaking.

"Don't worry," I smile as I feel the smoothness of his palm against my cheek. "I promise to be gentle."

I sigh pleasurably as his hand makes its way from my cheek to my breast. As he mutters sweet, poetic nothings into my ear, his teeth nibbling my flesh, he lightly outlines my boob. His circling motion becomes tighter and tighter until his fingers are teasing my nipple. I gasp and try to grab his hand, but he restrains me, telling me to be patient. His mouth leaves my neck and clamps to my other breast, his tongue dancing out over my hardened nub as his hand moves down my ribcage and to my abdomen. I shudder at the feel.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

Aizen glances up, smiling comfortingly. "Shh; my dear, sweet Rangiku. Let me help your blossom to bloom, that way you feel less pain when I fill you."

A shiver of anticipation, and fear, courses through my already shaky body. I feel his fingers travel down further, over my shaven mound, as his lips return to my bosom. I bite my tongue as his fingers dip into my wetness, gently searching for something. I cry out as a feeling like lightning shoots through me, and my back stiffens. Aizen's face looks up, brightening as his eyes fall on mine.

"And this, my dear, is your flower. In technical terms, it's called your clit."

I only whimper in response. His fingers begin to flick back and forth, causing me to squirm with pleasure. A heat builds within my abdomen, like a coiling spring building tension, and it's so intense I cannot help but pant. Aizen quickens his fingering, playing me as if I were his harp and he a skilled musician. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to scream.

"A-Aizen! I- I feel strange."

The Captain's other hand brushes back my hair and he kisses my temple. "Calm down, Ran. You're just getting close to breaking, that's all."

Before I can ask what he means, I feel his finger inserted into me. A whimper is caught in my throat as Aizen twists his finger, exploring the inside walls of my cavern. Before long, my whimper turns to a moan of delight and I relax, allowing Aizen to continue. He gently adds another finger, coaxing me to widen. I grimace, but I don't resist. Finally, after what seems a lifetime of suspense, his digits are suddenly removed.

"Okay, Rangiku, are you ready?"

I nod, eyes wide, still not sure quite what to expect.

Aizen smiles, head shaking as he makes a _tsking_ sound. "I want to hear that melodious voice of yours say you want me."

"Captain Aizen, please. I- I think I'm ready."

"Well then, let me introduce you to pure bliss."

_~Aizen~_

I watch her nod shyly, spreading her legs wide to grant me passage. As I position myself, I allow my mind to capture the entrancing image before me: Rangiku's heavenly body spread on the bed, almost begging me to take her. I teasingly rub my head against her clit, causing her body to quiver. Then, just before she can possibly protest to my teasing, I slowly begin to enter her, the sides of her cavern tightening around my length. I wait for it to subside before continuing, her face set in a pained, yet pleasurable, grimace.

Once fully inside, I pause, letting her body adjust to the unfamiliar presence of me. "Are you alright, dear Rangiku?" I ask, one hand resting on her hip, the other stroking her cheek tenderly, trying to comfort her. She nods quickly, obviously at a loss for words. With that, I begin to thrust into her, slowly and gently, slowed more by her insides constricting around me.

She moans slightly after a moment, getting used to the feeling of me inside her. I feel her nails dig into my arms as she grabs a hold of me, biting her lip so as not to cry out. Smiling, I pick up my pace, feeling her loosen ever so slightly.

I lift my torso somewhat, taking in Rangiku's form as I continue to show her the true meaning of pleasure. And what a sight it is, a perfect vision of physical beauty. I can only see her legs from the thighs to her knees as she wraps them around my waist. Her face is contorted in a lovely combination of pleasure and pain from inexperience. However, what I take most notice in is her breasts, bouncing wildly in time with my thrusts.

The very image nearly pushes me over the edge. _I can't let this end yet!_ I think, willing myself to hold off my climax. My thrusts start becoming rather rough, my body being filled with a sensation I'd never had before. Rangiku's body feels like heaven to me, and I just can't seem to stop.

"C-Captain Aizen!" I hear her moan beneath me, face red, a thin layer of sweat forming upon her brow. "I d-don't know how much more I can take!"

I begin to slow my motions, and I eventually come to a stop. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, I pull out of her. Her eyes open, looking up at me in innocent confusion, and a soft whimper escapes her lips. I rest my hand lightly on her cheek, smiling reassuringly.

"Rangiku," I say warmly, my chestnut eyes meeting hers. "I want you to feel everything in our time here. So, it is your turn to take control."

I move over, lying next to her angelic figure on the bed. After getting her to understand my meaning, I her into my lap so we can continue.


	5. Ch 5: Bliss and Betrayal

_~Rangiku~_

_ The pain! I don't think I can… _The thought runs through my head as I feel him enter me. Despite Aizen's gentleness, I still feel as if my insides are ripping apart. Tears prick my eyes and spill down my cheeks, unable to be restrained. For a moment, I feel like I'll pass out.

Then my vision clears and a new sensation washes over me. I gasp as I feel every thrust take on a pleasurable awareness, my body instinctively moving with his. I can feel his eyes on me, hungrily taking in the sight. It pleases me to know he is attracted to me, and I try harder to please him. Then his rhythm drastically changes, becoming uncontrollably rough, and my body feels as if it is about to fly apart.

Just as hot sparks are taking over my sight and I am about to break, I feel Aizen slowing to a stop. As he pulls out, I look up at him, bemused. _Have I done something wrong?_

The Captain is smiling at me and saying something, but my mind is so clouded with want that I don't understand. Not until he disengages, laying next to me. "… So it is your turn to take control."

I open my mouth to protest as fear grips me. _I don't know what I'm doing!_ I feel Aizen's hands, so gentle yet firm, grasp my hips and drag me onto him. A moan passes my lips as I feel his still fully erect member brush against my wetness. With practiced skill, Aizen guides himself back in.

My eyes widen and my hips buck against his, allowing him to fill me to his hilt. A purring chuckle rumbles from my chest as I see his eyes roll back with pleasure. Experimentally, I roll my hips against him, smiling as I hear him moan. I bite my lip at the new angle as his own hips thrust to meet mine. _I- I didn't even know I could do this!_

With a throaty laugh, I ask him. "Is this what you meant by way of control?"

Quick as a snake, Aizen has my hands pinned over my head, a smirk on his normally passive face. "Yes, but remember the _seme _is."

I cry out as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping roughly. His left hand travels down my hip, gripping it none-too-gently. He thrusts into me, and my body responds, just as rough and needy as his own. Giving in, an almost animal-like growl leaves me, and I thrust against him faster, my lip beginning to bleed from how hard I'm biting it. Suddenly, I arch up, electricity jolting through me, causing me to bite back a scream.

A triumphant smile graces the mahogany-haired man's features. "Do not hold in your cries, Rangiku. It is a pointless endeavor now that I have found your core."

"M-my c-core?" I don't recognize my own voice.

"Yes; it's quite the pleasure-button. Now, no more words, let me complete you."

Aizen takes hold of my breast in his right hand and begins stabbing himself into me, gruff noises issuing from his throat, his lust-darkened eyes wild. I try not to, but it's no use; I cry out, again and again, as warmth spreads through my body, burning to get out. Dizzily, I quicken, aware of nothing and everything at once. Distantly, someone bangs on the wall, shouting indecencies, which I am deaf to. Screaming out one final time, I release, my orgasm spilling out and soaking us both.

Unbelievably steady, Aizen continues to thrust into me, finding his own completion, his seed spurting into me like liquid fire. He kindly lifts me off of him, lying me down onto the softness of my bed. I feel him kiss my forehead gently, and then a coldness as he leaves my side. I whimper pitifully, looking at him as he dresses. I can't help but feel an overwhelming sadness.

"A-Aizen? Where are you going?" My voice, despite my trying, breaks.

He looks at me, and, _god I can't take it,_ his face holds no emotion. "Now, Miss Matsumoto, I did rather rudely leave the party. They will be expecting me back." He smiles slightly, a sight that twists my stomach. "And besides, what happened here is inappropriate and, in fact, should be forgotten. We don't need you getting yourself into any more trouble."

My mouth hangs agape as he bends down and kisses my forehead, telling me to sleep well.

_You liar! You- You used me! I hate you! _ I want to shout these things at him, not caring who hears. I want to reach out, to throw things at him. But, instead, I do nothing. I just watch as Aizen, Captain of the 5th Division, quietly walks out of my room and away from me, as if he hadn't just stolen my virginity. Tears stream down my face as I weep into my pillows. As the night wears on, I try my best to sleep but fail.

The pain and rejection I feel soon turns to anger, roiling in my stomach like a vile concoction, taking over my senses. I'm mad at him, and at myself for being so naïve. I fling the now dried mattress off the springs, starting on destroying everything in my room in my frenzy. I don't know what I'm supposed to do; how is someone supposed to react after being given the most wonderful feeling and then having it obliterated in a few detached words? Exhaustion finally wearing on my senses, I curl up on the floor amidst the chaos and sleep, wishing for the next day not to come.

_~Aizen~_

I feel my climax coming as Rangiku moves perfectly with me, strattled so beautifully across my lap. I can feel myself quickly moving in and out of her orgasm-soaked flower, her wondrous mouth open wide, her pleasure bursting out in loud moans and screams.

I can't hold it any longer. I shudder in pleasure, my own juices flowing out of me, filling her. Smiling, I place my hands on her hips, lifting her off and laying her beside me, her chest visibly rising and falling with her exhausted breaths. I gently kiss her forehead, and then, pleasure achieved, I start to get up. As I do, she makes a small sound, her eyes anxious on me.

"A-Aizen? Where are you going?" Her voice is soft, breaking with emotion, obviously ready to cry. As much as it pains me, I put on my usual veneer, turning to face her.

"Now, Miss Matsumoto, I did rather rudely leave the party. They will be expecting me back." I put on a smile to hide the fact that I wish she wouldn't cry. " And besides, what happened here is inappropriate and, in fact, should be forgotten. We don't need you getting yourself into any more trouble." I bend down to kiss her lips, then, thinking better of it, I redirect my kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, Miss Matsumoto."

I turn to leave, willing myself to block the sound of her tears out. I can't stay with her. Not now. Yes, I don't want her getting into trouble, but if someone finds out, that would be but a large roadblock in the development of my plan. However, I just can't help but think of how she made me feel.

Before opening the door to the party, I stop, composing myself. I try as hard as possible not to think of Rangiku. Of her innocent face looking up at me; of her look of sheer passion as she rode out her orgasm. I sigh, running a hand through my hair as that final image, the image of her naked form on the bed, azure eyes damp with unshed tears and hurt, her full lips quivering with a sob, imprints itself onto my conscience.

_I can't block her out, I can't forget what we shared, but now I've hurt her and that is something, which I can never fix._ Supplanting a smile on my face, I make my reappearance at the party, cold on the outside, but conflicted within.


	6. Ch 6: My Secret

_~Gin~_

_No Rangiku. Don't go with him. _I watch out of my spot by the door as Rangiku is led off by that scum, Aizen Sousuke. I want to go to her, offer to take her back myself, but I know better. They'd never let a male student such as myself lead her to her room. Worse yet, they'd question the fact that I know where her room is. I bite my tongue and try to keep from severing it, anger and mistrust, and, I must admit, jealously, roar beneath my cool veneer. No one can know I hate him. No one can know how I feel.

A groan escapes me as I imagine what must be happening. _He has already used her once, what's to keep him from doin' it again?_ His hands on her, his eyes ravaging her, it's almost too much for me to take. My eyes dart from the clock and my hands, which are shaking from my fight to contain myself. A headache builds and I rub my eyes as the tension throbs behind my closed lids.

Finally, I shove out of my chair, fed up with all the laughter and joking going on around me. I make my way outside, taking in a deep breath of the frosted air. Making my way down the path leading to the student dorms, I notice him. That smirk painted on his face, satisfied look in his eyes. My fingertips itch to reach out and grasp my blade; to sink it into that devious face I know is there beneath the mask. _I want to make him pay for all the pain he caused Rangiku!_

I keep walking. I must be patient. I must not let anyone know my hatred for this monster that walks in human form. _You may live for today, but know this: I will make you suffer and beg me for your last breath. I will hate you with every breath I take, Aizen Sousuke; and every move I make will be in the path of your demise._


End file.
